


Little Touches

by Kenzigrl22



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzigrl22/pseuds/Kenzigrl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis’s knows what touches can get Liam turned on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Touches

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my tumblr. Please leave comments and kudos!

It was always the little things that Louis did that Liam found endearing. The little touches or side glances that made his day better. It was always these little things that got Liam through interviews or photo shoots that took too long. Grinning, Liam prepared himself as they were ushered into yet another interview where the same questions would be asked. As he settled down he glanced down the long couch that they had been settled on. He had been seated between Zayn and Louis which meant this interview wouldn’t be that bad.

Relaxing against the couch, Liam waited for the whole process to start. It wasn’t until half way through the interview that Liam felt the slight motion to the back of his head. Letting his eyes glance towards his left he caught sight of Louis’s arms stretched behind the couch. Settling back a little more he did his best not to show emotion as the rubbing continued, as it felt so good. Watching the interviewer it was obvious she was oblivious to what Louis was up too. Glancing towards his left once more he locked eyes with Louis for a brief second and held back a chuckle as he saw the smirk on the older boys face.

It wasn’t too long after that the interview wrapped up and Liam felt Louis do his best to discreetly move his arm and place his hands in his lap. As they stood to leave, Liam couldn’t help but smile at Louis as he stood. Following the three others out, Liam felt the brush of Louis’s hand on his and felt the tingle rush through his body. Biting his lip, he did a quick scan of Louis before taking a deep breath of air. Gathering what little belongings they had left in the dressing room, the five boys piled into the van. Finding himself seated in the back with Louis, he felt as Louis’s fingers slightly ran down his arm.

With the three other boys causing too much noise it was easy for Louis to lean over and whisper in Liam’s ear, “I want you Li. I want you to suck me off and fuck me from behind.” As he head the words Louis whispered, Liam felt as the Doncaster boy’s fingers trailed from his arm to the increasing bulge in Liam’s pants. Swallowing, Liam knew he was going to be in trouble once they reached the safety of the hotel.

Liam loved the feel of Louis’s little touches but Louis also knew what touches drove Liam crazy. Taking a deep breath, Liam sighed in relief when they finally reached the hotel. Climbing out, Liam waited for Louis to walk ahead before walking close behind, hoping none of the photographers or fans could see the little predicament he was in. When they finally walked into the hotel, Liam felt himself sigh in relief and was even happier when the elevator reached their floor. Keeping his pace at normal, he was relieved when Louis’s slid the keycard into the lock and threw open the door.

Stepping into the room, they both waited to hear the door click shut behind them before Liam practically tackled the older boy onto the bed. With tangled limbs and eager movements it didn’t take long for both to be undressed. Their mouths fought for dominance and Liam easily won as Louis wriggled beneath him. Stopping to catch his breath, Liam nipped Louis’s collarbone and growled, “Its time to make you squirm now.”

With a twinkle in his eye, Liam slipped down wrapping his mouth around Louis’s head. Flicking it with the tip of his tongue, he took it whole in his mouth and gave it a good hard suck. Running his tongue along it, he felt as Louis began to writhe beneath him. With each flick, suck and teasing movement he felt Louis get harder and harder until he heard Louis cry out but at the last second Liam pulled away. Smirking he could tell Louis was in pain as the boy begged, “Please Li just finish me off, so much pain just please!”

Nodding his head no, Liam reached over to the nightstand grabbing a condom and the lube. Leaning over Louis, he gave a nip to his shoulder and ordered, “All fours now.” With a whimper Louis did as he demanded and Liam positioned himself behind Louis. Squirting the lube out onto his fingers he began to work two of his fingers in and could feel as Louis clenched at first but soon relaxed. Slipping his fingers out he began to ease himself in and soon he felt himself slip completely in.

Hearing Louis moan, Liam grabbed the boys hips and began to thrust his hips into Louis. He threw back his head as he moaned and it didn’t take long for him to tell that he was close to releasing his load. Reaching under, he grabbed Louis’s membrane and began to pump it as he rocked his hips harder into Louis. Almost as in synch both cried out and Liam could feel Louis’s load come all over his hand as his own was released. Falling on top of Louis as Louis fell to the bed, Liam whispered into his ear, “That was like heaven.”

Pulling out he discarded the condom quickly then brushed his lips against Louis. The kiss was quickly deepened but Louis pulled away. Liam felt as the older boy nuzzled his neck and yawned, “Can we just relax here for a bit?” Looking down at Louis, Liam smiled and as he kissed Louis’s temple murmured, “Of course Lou.” Snuggling closer to Louis, Liam let out a yawn and let slumber take him.


End file.
